I'd Love to Tell You the Truth, But Then Killing You Isn't a Choice
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Rebecca Hawkins is a normal girl... or is she? Does a normal girl stay up until 4 A.M. finding a bomb with her friends? Rebecca has a bigger problem then bombs. Her crush, Yugi Mutou, won't return her feelings. She can't tell her secret or else killing someone might be the command of her commander. RebeccaxYugi, ManakaxHikari, RenxCou, AkiraxChocolat, and NinaxZero
1. Mission: Protect Yugi Mutou!

** Beck's POV A 'Normal' Sunday Night**  
Me: "REN! REN! REN! CATCH!"  
I threw the bomb at Ren.  
Ren: "What am I suppose to do with it?! You're the one who took if out of the palace! Nina! Ask commander!"  
20...19...18  
Nina got her phone out and texted him. Quickly, he texted back.  
Nina: "CUT THE PINK ONE!"  
17...1...  
Me: "IT STOPPED!~"  
Then some men came.  
"HEY! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HERE. PROTECT MR. HALSE!"  
Me: "Opps!"  
I dropped a bomb and it exploded.  
Me: "REN! COME BACK! RETREAT! RETREAT!"  
While the smoke swallowed everything in its sight, we jumped out the window. This is a 20 story palace.  
"Hey!"  
A helicopter came down with a rope ladder. We all grabbed on the ladder.  
Me: "Manaka!~"  
We all sat in the heilocoptor and slept.  
I'm Rebecca Hawkins. I'm a spy for someone who goes under the name, Eagle. Codename: Beck the Hawk  
My teammates are Manaka, Ren, Chocolat, and Nina.  
We don't want listeners!~

* * *

** Monday Morning**  
Me and a group of girls: "WAHHHHHHHHH!~ YUGI!~"  
I'm a big fan of Yugi Mutou. He's called the King of Games because he won a few championships just in one year. Then I felt a tug at the back of my shirt.  
Chocolat: "Come on, hopeless girl. We have class."  
Me: "But- But-"  
I was lost for words. They dragged me away.

* * *

** After School**  
Me: "YUGI!~"  
I ran to Yugi and hugged him from behind.  
Tea: "Grrrrrr..."  
Then Chocolat and Ren came and grabbed each of my shoulders.  
Mint: "Come on dream girl."  
They took me away.  
Me: "Nooooooo!"  
They dragged me away from MY Yugi.

* * *

** At My House**  
Me: "Fuck all of you."  
I pouted.  
Ren: "Come on. Here's the message from Commander Eagle."  
I opened my phone and there was a text message there.

* * *

** To: Rebecca Hawkins**  
From: Commander Eagle  
Protect Yugi Mutou from serial killer tomorrow at 4 P.M.

* * *

** No Messages found**  
Me: "WHAT?! MY MISSION IS TO PROTECT YUGI!"  
What am I going to do?!


	2. Being the Stalker IS TORTURE!

**Beck's POV**  
Nina: "This is healthy...right?"  
She said with uncertainty in her voice.  
Chocolat: "No, but this is entertaining."  
She said as she put more popcorn in her mouth.  
Manaka: "Beck-chan, please stop. This is a good workout session but you're starting to scare me."  
She said with concern.  
Me: "How can I calm down, Manaka?! I'm suppose to protect f*****g Yugi Mutou from A F*****G SERIAL KILLER!"  
I screamed.  
Want to know something? I like have personalities. The one with Yugi is an innocent, little girl who is boy crazy, crazy, psycho, and obsessed with Yugi. That's just an act so they wouldn't be suspicious. I was like that in the past, so it's easy to be that way. Now, I'm really sarcastic, mean, and b**chy. Yes, I will say that. I do like Yugi, but if I told him my true identity, I would have to kill him.  
Ren: "So, we're taking off today?"  
Ren asked.  
I nodded.  
Me: "Commander called the school. Their informed."  
The principal knows that we work with the government. He lets us take as many days off as we want and allows us to skip homework, deletion, classes, and tons of other stuff. We can still be moved up a grade even though we failed.  
Going to that school is only an act. We actually graduated from college at a very early age.  
Nina: "Come on. Let's get our uniform on."  
She commanded.  
We have two uniforms.  
Uniform one is a black jump suit, combat boots, a black scrunchie, and black gloves.  
Uniform one is for missions like breaking into a building or stealing something or stopping a bomb. Night time stuff where a disguise isn't needed.  
Uniform two is any skirt with plaid shorts underneath, any polo shirt with an inside shirt, any knee socks, any shoes(no heels, slip one shoes, etc.), any jacket if cold and any accessories you want as long as they aren't heavy, dangling, and can get caught.  
I wear a white polo shirt, a plaid blue skirt, brown boots with light blue knee socks, a pink sweater around my waist, and pink arm warmers.  
Manaka wears a white polo shirt, a brown skirt, brown school girl shoes, white knee socks, a beige vest, and a brown jacket.  
Ren wears a lavender polo shirt, a white skirt, black combat boots, lavender knee socks, a lavender sweater, and a black jacket.  
Chocolat wears an orange polo shirt, a brown skirt, black converses that touches her knees, black and white knee socks, and a brown jacket.  
Nina wears a cream polo shirt, a beige skirt, brown school shoes, white knee socks, white leg warmers, a blue vest. and a brown jacket.  
We got on our Uniform Two.  
Just then we went to school. We hid in a tree watching Yugi with binoculars.  
Chocolat: "I feel like a stalker."  
She said with a dull voice.  
Ren: "Because we are."  
I glared at Ren. Just then the bell rang. Yugi got up and went to Joey to talk to him and walk with him to his next class.  
So for the whole f*****g day we watched him. We took shifts. I got the first one(TO GET IT OVER WITH), Manaka took the next one, then Ren, then Nina, and FINALLY Chocolat, who goofed around the whole time. Why am I friends with her again?  
By the time it was my shift again it was the end of school. TORTURE DONE!~ What? You thought being in that class is boring, wait until you stalk someone being in that class. Its more torture and now, you would want to BE in that class. I DO!  
Me: "I guess I'll go stalk him now."  
I said as I came out of the tree and walked a few feet behind him with my friends and a large newspaper with holes in it made by us.  
Just then I felt a tap on my shoulders and turned around. There was a bunch of older high schoolers. ...we're screwed...


	3. A Nina Crisis

**Beck's POV**

Me: "Uhhhh... hi?"

I said nervously while backing away. There was a blue haired guy, a brunette, and a blonde. I saw the blonde was eyeing Nina as a piece of meat while the other two were were looking at him with a disgusted face. I smirked. Purrrect!

Me: "What are your names?"

I said in my best s*xy tone.

The blonde boy smirked.

: "My name is Yakumo Ishii!~"

He said in a pervert tone and eyed Nina.

I smirked then pushed Nina into the blue haired boy's arms. AWWWWWWWW!

Me: "RUN!"

I yelled.

All of us, except Nina, ran away. I'm so not sorry, Nina!~

Nina: "WAIT!"

I heard Nina yell. I just snickered and kept running.

**Nina's POV**

Me: "WAIT!"

I yelled but they kept running. I turned to the boy who caught me.

Me: "Thank you for catching me."

I said as politely as I could, but I really want to rip someone's head.

: "You're welcome."

The blue haired boy said.

Yakumo glared at him and then seconds later they were fighting. I saw this as a chance. So I took it. I ran away from them. I think the brown haired dude noticed me, but I don't care. I think I'm going to take off.

**Beck's POV**

I really don't feel guilty for leaving Nina. Just then I saw Yugi. He looks ok, fine and stuff. I feel like a guardian angel or guardian pervert. Ok, pervert is a little too much. Maybe stalker is better.

**At the End of the Day**

We all plopped down on the couch.

Me: "Whew! Hiding all day is tiring!"

I said.

Ren: "I hope we can take days off of school often!~ You never did so much work in your life, Beck!"

Ren exclaimed. Everyone laughed as I turned red.


End file.
